Butterfly
by Arden
Summary: A year after breaking up, Pacey and Joey seem to be heading towards each other, yet again. With college in front of them and Dawson reapearing in their lives, can they withstand it all and let their love for each other guide their way?
1. Chapter 1

fanfic by: arden | fanfic | Butterfly

Disclaimer: Yes, I own them, I am a multi-millionaire. I also own the rights to Elvis' name, so... I am NOT writing this fanfic because I'm too rich. Kidding, I swear.

Author notes: Let's see, Im not sure where this is going. Let's see. All is as it was in season 3, this is the end of their senior year. Let's boogie, shall we? Credit for the Song "Butterfly" goes to Seven Day Jesus, very awesome band. I'm not sure why I'm naming this after that song, but that song just gets me writing, so, thank you to SDJ! Maybe you'll luck out and I'll stick the lyrics in this thing at some point... Who knows? Thanks Daisy, You know what you are talking about! Thanks Roxy, you Rock(si?) Viva La Feedback.

"Pacey, I can't do this anymore. Every time I get near you, I just want to kiss you. Don't you remember, we went through this at the end of _last_ year, we don't work as a couple." said a relenting Joey Potter as her best friend Pacey Witter had his arms around her waist, holding her close. 

"We are better as friends, you know that, I know that, why can't _we_ know that?" she asked confused. Pacey looked up from where he was kissing her neck. "Come on Jo, you know this feels right..." 

"Yeah, and it'll feel right for a couple months, then we'll start fighting, I am not going to lose another friend because of our relationship..." It was true, after Pacey and Joey came back from their trip they found that Dawson was gone. His house, for sale. No forwarding address left for her, nothing. It had killed her, but she eventually moved on. Now her and Pacey were the best of friends and lately... More than that. 

"I know, but I can't help myself, you kill a man's will power, you really do." Pacey said in defense. 

"Promise me... Promise me that for this whole summer we won't let whatever this is get in the way of having fun our last summer in Capeside..." This was also true. High school was over and now they were all going to college. The whole Capeside gang was going to be near each other still, just in another town. The whole gang, minus Dawson that is... Jen, Jack, Andie, Pacey, and Joey were all going to Brown University. 

They had all applied to several colleges. The one they all had in common was Brown. Pacey had even applied. While away with Joey the previous summer, he realized that he had to try. He had to get out of Capeside, now that he'd seen what was out there. He and Joey had seen several sites that summer. Once the acceptance letters came to them all, they had some tough desicions to make. Joey and Pacey were the first to decide. They both wanted to go to Brown, not because the other wanted to go, but it was a good school, or so they told everyone else. Eventually everyone had decided on Brown, now it was set in stone.

"How am I supposed to make a a promise I know I have no power over keeping?" He asked as he kissed her again sweetly.

"Well, just try, I've got, at least, another 4 years to put up with you, don't piss me off now." She said with a triumphant smile on her face before turning and walking in the opposite direction. 

"You're killing me Potter!" Pacey shouted at her playfully. He smiled to himself and began walking in the opposite direction, towards Doug's apartment. 

Joey was walking down the streets trying to figure out what she was going to do about Pacey when she stumbled upon Jen Lindley's house, accross the street from the vacant former home of the Leery's. After returning from her trip with Pacey, she and Jen had become great friends and often confided in each other. Jen knew all about Joey's resurfacing feelings for Pacey and his for her, she was all for it. 

"Jen, it happened... Again. How come it seems that when school's out it's like a one way ticket to Pacey?" Joey asked. 

To which Jen so thoughtfully answered, "You keep asking me why, when the only one with the answer is you, Jo. Is he comfortable, is he the one, is he a spacefiller, are you in love? Ask yourself these questions, answer them, then I'll give you advice.." 

Joey frowned. "You aren't helping..." she said as she sat beside Jen. "He is definately not a space filler, he's very comfortable, but that's not it..." Jen had tuned Joey out, as she was staring at the empty house that they had all known so well. 

"It's still weird you know," Jen began, "I mean, that house used to be like a second home to us all, now it's like empty, no inhabitance or anything for a year." Joey smiled, remembering... 

"You remember Dawson's sixteenth birthday? He came home drunk as a skunk. Andie too, Pacey tried to control them, but they got the booze past him..." Her smile always became brighter when she talked about Pacey, Jen noted. _Why can't the girl just give in? _Jen pondered. 

"Joey, you can't keep doing this to yourself for four more years, you are going to college together. That's a long while for you to keep telling yourself it won't work with Pacey..." "Jen," Joey started, "I know it won't work with Pacey... I'm going to give it the summer. One summer without Pacey... I mean, with Pacey, but not together... Once the summer's over, I'll go from there, college is a chance to start over, so from there it's a whatever situation... Sounds like a plan, huh?" Joey asked uncertain. 

"If you can go the whole three months..." Jen answered skeptically. 

To Be Continued. 

**Viva La Feedback! **[**Send on**][1]>**.**

   [1]: mailto:getbleached@aol.com



	2. Chapter 2

fanfic by: arden | fanfic | Butterfly

Disclaimer: I like to pretend I own them sometimes...

Author notes: Seven Day Jesus wrote the song, I wish I was lyrical genius guy, but I'm not. The song doesn't have much to do with the story. Well... It could, if it weren't talking about God. None the less, it's an awesome song and motivates me to write... Viva La Feedback!

_You see me, it's not me  
there's something underneath my skin  
I wanna tear it all away  
and show the beauty that's within  
Begin to come unglued  
and throw away the older me  
Just give it time and then you'll see _

_I wanna be a butterfly  
flying in the sky with you today  
I wanna lose this old cocoon  
I wanna do it soon and fly away, away _

_So tired of always crawling up the tree to fall back down again  
this lowly place where I began is not the place I'm gonna end  
so before you sum up all the missing pieces from my head  
there's so much further I can get _

_I wanna be a butterfly  
flying in the sky with you today  
I wanna lose this old cocoon  
I wanna do it soon and fly away, away  
your wind is underneath my wing  
it carries me away  
it's you my God that makes me sing  
when I'm on my way  
change a little everyday _

_I wanna be a butterfly  
flying in the sky with you today  
I wanna lose this old cocoon  
I wanna do it soon and fly away  
you take what's old and make it new  
so I can be with you and fly away, away  
*Butterfly by: Seven Day Jesus*_

"Jaaaaaack, she's killing me." Pacey whined as he sat on a park bench, Jack was sitting against a tree attempting to read. Attempting being the operative word. "Why the hell won't she just see the light?" Pacey queried. "Pacey, last time she 'saw the light' she got burned. Remember, you two, open seas, came back all unrelationshipy?" Jack tried to explain to Pacey. Pacey stood up on the picnic table looking at Jack. 

"But it's different now. We've grown, hell, we've all grown. I love her man, I know she loves me. But... She just doesn't want to be together. It kills me, she'll kiss me and I'll think we are headed back, then BAM, 'You know it won't work, Pace.' DAMN WOMEN!" Pacey shouted to noone in particular, his voice booming through the park, earning him a few odd stares. He looked to the people staring at him and took a bow. "I'm up for an Oscar," He shouted, "Remember to cast your votes." Pacey sat on the table, defeated. 

"Talk to her, man." Jack offered. 

"Thanks Jack." Pacey jumped up from the table and started to walk away. "Thanks." he whispered one last time.

One he made his way back to his pick up truck, his father finally gave it to him, he saw a familiar face sitting in the bed. "Going my way?" Joey asked. "Well," Pacey began, "Depends which way you're going..." Pacey hopped over the tail gate and plopped down next to Joey, leaning against the cab of the truck. 

"Pacey... I've come up with the ultimate solution to our relationship..." "Oh, finally realized you can't resist a stud like myself, huh?" Pacey joked. "I'm being serious you jerk, " Joey said with a smile, while playfully punching him in the arm. "This summer we are best friends, nothing more, nothing less. Then once the summer is over and we are at Brown, everything starts new, totally clean slate with us, and we will go from there..." "Is that the best I can get?" Pacey asked, grinning. "Sorry Pal, it's the best I can do. Starting tomorrow, we are best friends and that's it." She said, with a victorious grin on her face. "Wait, you said tomorrow, right?" Pacey questioned happily. "Yes, I said tomorrow." "Well then, come here..." 

Pacey pulled Joey over to him, snaking his arms around her waist. He planted small kisses on her lips, before pulling her in for a long, sweet kiss. "3 months Potter, this will be hell." Pacey said as he kissed her again... "See, I knew you wanted me..." Pacey said in between kisses. "I can't help myself, but only today, tomorrow we are friends, remember that." She answered.

_2 and a half Months Later..._

Pacey lay on the middle of Joey's lawn bushed. The back of his truck was stuffed with her belongings. Oh the joys of being the one with the car. He'd been making trips back and forth the past couple days. Joey chose then to sit next to him, a large cup of Ice Water in hand. She took a drink. "Mmm. This is some good water. Gotta' quench that thirst you know." She said matter of factly, looking directly at Pacey. "Look here Missy," he began, "If you don't give me that water, I may just die here on your lawn, then who is going to drive all your stuff to Brown?"

A smile grew over Joey's face as she turned the cup upside down, spilling the water all over Pacey's face and sweat soaked shirt. Pacey let out a shout as the water came into contact with him, then looked at Joey with that glint in his eye. "Oh, no you don't." Joey began. It was too late, Pacey grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He carried her, kicking and screaming, over to the creek, running alongside her house. She pleaded to him, but it was no use. The next thing she knew she was flying through the air, next stop... The Creek. She let out a scream before she hit the water, but was then swimming.

Pacey collapsed next to the creek in laughter as he saw Joey picking herself up out of the water. She looked annoyed and agitated, which only made Pacey laugh more. Joey finally made it all the way out of the creek and was dripping wet. She let out a large sigh and began making her way to the house, stepping on the still laughing Pacey's chest, walking right over him. As she did this Pacey let out a shout. Joey's face broke into a smile,. knowing he would be coming for her. As soon as Pacey got up, Joey bolted to the house, with Pacey in pursuit.

It had been like this all summer, playful, fun. And they both stuck to the deal. Friends, the best of friends. Their friendship grew more than they had ever imagined. However, Pacey still was in love. That clean slate, even though only days away, still seemed like an eternity away.. Joey didn't tell him, or even think of letting him know, but she was just as anxious as he was, if not more..

To Be Continued. 

**Viva La Feedback! **[**S**][1][**end on**][1]**.**

   [1]: mailto:getbleached@aol.com



End file.
